


Our One and Only Beagle King

by chiiinupbuttercup



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 0808, Beagle King, Birthday Party, Fluff, Gen, Greenroom, I remember the days, Reunion, Throwback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiinupbuttercup/pseuds/chiiinupbuttercup
Summary: Just an ordinary day for Choi Seungcheol but to his members this is a very special day for their leader. Will they able to make their leader cry? Or will the members will be the one crying. Or perhaps the one reading this might end up crying.





	Our One and Only Beagle King

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot fic that I made during S.coupsie's birthday. August 08. I just want to share this. And again this is inspired by the work of pokimunchies.

* * *

 

•August 08, 2017•

•10:04am•

* * *

 

 

The clouds began to take over, birds takes a break for chirping, the kids began screaming but still Choi Seungcheol is still asleep. After a few minutes his phone started alarming again hence he decided to turned the alarm off instead of snoozing it. He yawned and blinked twice just to realized that his roommates are gone. 

He was up all night because of the vlive. Counting the remaining time before the clock strikes at 12.

He then checked his phone and saw the date.

 _"I'm already 23"_ he thought _._

Yes,  this guy just turned 23 today.

Even though he's 23,  his heart is still 3. He's still mischievous and cheerful who often get bullied by his beloved dongsaengs. Still hates lemons and *ehem* ~~Fireworks *~~ ehem*.

He then went out his room. He tilted his head in confusion when he saw they're no kids rumbling at the living room. He head directly to the kitchen just to find a note on the refrigerator stating the kids went out to get a brunch and they'll be coming home after lunch.

 _"They didn't even wake me up"_ Seungcheol said as he crumple the paper and throw it in the trash bin.

He started making his own breakfast as he ate he constantly checking his phone. Replying to the greetings of his friends. He finished saying thank you in every message and went directly to the living room. Where he decided to kill time just by playing video games.

He was about to beat the boss when he heard the doorbell rang.  He cursed quietly and paused the game before heading on the front door.

When he opened the door. His eyes widen when he saw the members singing happy birthday.

 _"Blow the candles"_ Jeonghan said as he move the cake closer to the older.

 _"Aren't we getting inside first? It's very crowded"_ Jihoon said

 _"Good point"_ Jeonghan agreed.

And soon the boys entered their house one by one. Upon entering they either gave S.coups a peck on his cheek or a tight hug.

He was about to close the door when someone stopped.

 _"Hey, you still have visitors you know"_ he said as he opened the door.

 _"Do--doyoon"_ Seungcheol startled

 _"Cha-ching."_ Doyoon said with a smile.

He was then hugged by Seungcheol so tightly. That Doyoon need to tap the latter's back. _"It's been ages since we last met!"_ Seungcheol says out loud.

Somebody then clears his throat _"Hyung, sorry to interrupt your precious moment. But we're here too you know"_ Samuel cried out _._

Doyoon pulls apart and chuckled on the 3 guy's standing on the entrance.  All frowning and crossing their arms.

 _"Samuel! Mingming! Dongjin!"_ Seungcheol immediately squish the 3 kids by his tight hugged.

_"Hy-ung ca--cant bre--ath"_

_"Oops. Sorry"_ he pulled away.

 _"Ya! You five, come here already. Mingyu wanted to raid the cake already"_ Jeonghan shouted.

 _"Coming!"_ They said.

The five then head at the living room. Seungcheol was sitting in the middle and the kids started singing again. He bited his lips to prevent the tears for falling. He was overwhelmed and didn't expect the other 4 will be here. Celebrating with him.

_I can't believe this is actually happening. Time flies and all of them have grow beautifully_

He then closes his eyes and whispers his wishes in his mind.

**_Thank you for giving me this wonderful family._ **

**_Seventeen is my life, my joy, my sorrow. Please let us stay forever._ **

**_For my family, friends and to all the carats. I wished them everlasting well-being._ **

**_Please allow me to stay by their side and enjoy the journey along them. Thank you for all the years that I have been through to the challenges I encountered that makes me into a better person I am now._ **

He then opened his eyes and saw his brothers smiling at him.

 ** _"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR ONE AND ONLY DAD OF SEVENTEEN "_** a pause **_"CHOI SEUNGCHEOL"_** they all cheered and applause _._

 _"Guys, do you realized that we are all SEVENTEEN"_ Jun said out of nowhere _. "Get it?"_

 _"Hyung, but I'm only sixteen"_ Samuel said

Silence began to filled...

They then burst into laughter. The 17 guys just enjoyed their day inside the Svt dorm.


End file.
